Quand l'amour frappe à ma porte
by lm974
Summary: AU. Quand Emma emménage avec Neal, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie allait être totalement bouleversée. Elle semblait avoir trouvé enfin la stabilité qu'elle espérait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Régina Mills qui lui fera dire le contraire. Ne se brule-t-on pas les ailes quand on joue avec le feu?
1. Première visite

Ca y est, je me lance. Cette fan fiction est ma toute première donc soyez indulgent, s'il-vous-plait. Bien sûr, toute critique (bonne ou mauvaise) est bonne à prendre. Quant aux fautes, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, donc si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. ;)

* * *

 **Quand l'amour frappe à ma porte. **

Première visite.

Cela faisait aujourd'hui 2 ans qu'Emma était avec Neal. Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment du jour où la frontière entre l'amitié et l'amour avait basculé entre eux, du moins pour elle, car elle savait que Neal avait des sentiments envers elle depuis leur rencontre.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les banc du collège, s'étaient liés d'amitié rapidement et elle avait fini par accepter les avances de Neal à l'université. Elle s'était faite à l'idée après un an de relation, qu'il était certainement l'homme avec qui, elle finirait ces jours. C'était le seul qui avait réussi à la garder aussi longtemps. Elle, qui avait connu de nombreuses familles d'accueil et de nombreuses conquêtes, avait retrouvé en Neal un point de repère et cela suffisait à son bonheur. Même si, elle savait qu'au plus profond d'elle, il lui manquait quelque chose.

\- Emma ? Alors ta réponse ? Dit Neal. Emma sortit de ses pensées et se resitua dans l'espace. _Restaurant chic, en compagnie de Neal pour notre 2ème anniversaire en tant que couple._

\- Euh excuses moi, j'étais dans mes pensées... Tu disais quoi ?

\- J'espère que tu pensais à moi. Blagua Neal. Je te demandais donc si tu voulais bien qu'on emménage ensemble. Cela fait 2 ans qu'on est un couple, et quasiment 10 ans qu'on se connaît...

\- Mais... lui coupa Emma, encore abasourdi par la demande de Neal.

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît. Lui quémanda Neal. Elle ne put lui répondre que par un hochement de tête. Il reprit. Je sais qu'on avait dit « après nos diplômes» mais regarde nous, soit tu viens chez moi ou soit c'est moi qui vient chez toi, nous sommes très rarement séparés l'un de l'autre donc autant vivre ensemble. Nous terminons nos études dans même pas un an. Et puis, ça fait quand même deux ans que nous sommes ensemble.

Ils avaient parlé de leur emménagement ensemble, il y a un an de cela mais elle n'était pas prête, et avait mis la faute sur leur étude et du manque de temps qu'elle aurait eu pour réviser s'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais force était de constater, qu'il avait raison et qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble sans que cela n'empiète sur ses résultats scolaires. Et financièrement cela l'arrangeait aussi.

\- Oui. Neal qui regardait machinalement sa montre depuis quelques secondes, leva rapidement les yeux et décocha un énorme sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui mais à une condition que notre appartement se situe soit dans mon quartier, soit dans le tiens, je ne veux pas m'excentrer, habiter loin de la faculté.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Neal aussi heureux de sa vie sauf la fois où elle finit par accepter ses avances.

\- Très bien. Je t'aime Emma Swann.

\- Moi aussi.

Malgré la joie de Neal, elle put voir qu'après ces mots, une lueur de tristesse lui luisait dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit les trois mots. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais il y avait ce « mais ». Elle l'aurait voulu pourtant à cette instant précis mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Emma avait déjà donné ses raisons à Neal, et lui avait dit d'être patient.

L'amour, elle ne l'avait connu que par petites brides depuis sa naissance et chaque abandon qu'elle subissait, forger encore plus la carapace qui la protégeais. Mais plus le temps passait plus elle voyait que cela l'affectait de plus en plus. Elle y arriverait, elle en était sure, elle le devait bien pour lui.

\- Fêtons ça. Dit Emma pour redonner le sourire à Neal.

\- Champagne, s'il vous plaît.

2 mois étaient passés depuis la demande de Neal. Ils avaient trouvé la perle rare dans le même quartier qu'Emma. Un appartement de 50m carré à 10 minutes à pied de la faculté et pour un prix très raisonnable.

Le jour, où ils rendaient les clés de leurs anciens appartements et recevaient celle du nouveau, était enfin arrivé. Sa vie avec Neal prenait un nouveau chemin. Ils emménagèrent leurs anciennes affaires à l'intérieur de l'appartement et l'après-midi tous les cartons y étaient, ainsi que leurs meubles. Le surlendemain, toutes leurs affaires étaient à leurs places.

\- Emma, ça te dit qu'on aille se présenter à nos voisins.

Encore fatiguée par le déménagement, elle n'avait guère envie de rencontrer ses voisins mais juste de profiter de sa soirée devant un bon film.

\- Pas ce soir, s'il te plaît, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. J'aime bien quand c'est chacun son côté et dieu pour tous.

\- Allez, je ne te demande pas tous l'immeuble... Juste nos voisins de paliers, il n'y a que 3 appartements.

\- Encore heureux que ce n'est pas tout l'immeuble... Maugréa Emma sur le canapé. Neal soupira de sa mauvaise volonté. Il savait qu'il devait essayer de lui tenir tête un peu mais il avait peur qu'un jour, ils se disputeraient avec Emma et qu'elle le quitterait. Car oui, Emma l'aimait mais pas autant que lui et savait que cette amour un jour ne suffirait plus. Qu'une simple dispute pouvait tout faire exploser ou qu'une simple personne pouvait montrer à Emma ce que c'était le vrai Amour.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi... Elle se leva et il lui sourit. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui résiste un peu même si elle savait qu'elle dirait oui à la fin. Elle le connaissait, il n'oserait jamais de peur de la perdre. Mais pourtant cette stabilité la suffisait.

Ils commencèrent par les deux appartements les plus éloignés du leur. Dans le premier appartement vivait un couple d'une trentaine d'année, une certaine Mary-Margareth et un certain David, qui était shérif ce qui marqua Emma car elle voulait, elle aussi, travailler dans la police. Dans le deuxième appartement, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, Mr Gold, aigri par la vie, mais qui était en couple avec une jeune femme, Belle.

En marchant jusqu'au dernier appartement, Emma interpella Neal.

\- L'amour c'est bizarre quand même, elle a l'air d'avoir 20 ans de moins que lui et rien qu'à leurs regards on voit qu'ils s'aiment... L'amour, on peut le trouver vraiment n'importe où...

N'avait-elle pas fini sa phrase qu'une voix féminine la coupa, cette voix l'électrisa sur le moment. Certainement au ton qu'employait la jeune femme, se dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée par les démarches commerciales... Elle allait leur refermer la porte au nez quand Emma, mis son pied à travers la porte.

\- De un, bonjour et de deux ravie d'apprendre que je n'aurai pas à vous connaître plus.

Elle ferma alors, elle même, la porte au nez de sa voisine. Qui était-elle pour lui parler comme ça et vouloir lui claquer la porte au nez ? La démarche de se présenter venait d'une bonne intention, même s'il fallait se l'avouer qu'elle n'était pas partante au début. Neal avait assisté à toute la scène médusé, il n'avait jamais vu Emma dans cette état même s'il connaissait très bien son caractère.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas non plus, personne ne lui avait jamais claqué la porte au nez et sa porte qui plus est. Elle n'avait jamais été traité de la sorte, elle, Régina Mills. Pour qui se prenait cette jeune femme, elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'appelait mais allait vite le découvrir et faire de sa vie un enfer. On ne l'appelait pas l'EvilQueen au lycée pour rien, cette tignasse blonde allait vite s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, il est un peu court mais il place l'histoire dans un cadre. :)

Dites-moi si je dois continuer ou pas; Si oui: j'essayerais de poster régulièrement de nouveaux chapitres.


	2. Première rencontre

Première rencontre.

Régina se souvenait très bien de ses années lycée. Elle était la fille la plus populaire et tous le monde la respectait. Si quelqu'un se mettait à travers son chemin, elle arrivait rapidement à ce que cette personne ne soit plus un obstacle. Son surnom d'EvilQueen était apparu suite à un Halloween où elle s 'était déguisée en ce personnage de conte et elle l'avait adopté après. Cela forgeait un peu plus son personnage au lycée, et ils étaient encore plus nombreux à éviter de la contrarier.

Mais le lycée était fini. A l'université, elle était toujours admirée et craint mais elle essayait de se faire plus discrète. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle détestait voir quelqu'un supérieur à elle. Elle avait fini ses études major de promo avec félicitation du jury. Ainsi, à 28 ans, elle était une procureure reconnue et visait rapidement un poste de sénatrice.

Sentimentalement, elle avait connu plusieurs relations. Une seule l'avait vraiment marqué à 15 ans, Daniel. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain et ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles. Cela, l'avait beaucoup affecté et avait forgé son caractère d'EvilQueen. Depuis, elle rejoignait l'avis de sa mère, l'amour était une faiblesse, excepté l'amour qu'elle portait à son fils. Elle ne laissait aucun homme entrer dans sa vie et se consacrait entièrement à son fils et à son boulot.

\- Henry, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard !

Elle détestait cela, mais son fils avait une fâcheuse manie de prendre son temps.

\- J'arrive Maman...

\- Ne me laisse pas venir te chercher ! Elle entendit son fils courir dans les escaliers. Henry, ne cours pas, je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois...

\- Oui maman.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir les dernières marches en courant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était pénible mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle aurait tout fait pour lui.

\- Enfin Henry ! Elle regarda sa montre, cela allait être juste mais ils ne seraient pas en retard.

Elle sortit de son appartement quand elle entendit la sonnette de l'ascenseur.

\- Attendez ! Cria-t-elle. Une main sortit de l'ascenseur pour retenir les portes. Vous montez ou vous descendez ?

\- Je descends.

Régina entra, accompagnée de son fils.

A l'intérieur de la cabine se trouvait une jeune femme blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé auparavant dans l'immeuble... Pourtant, elle connaissait tous le monde ici, vu qu'elle était la propriétaire de l'immeuble.

\- Emma Swann.

Régina sursauta et se surprit à dévisager la blonde de bas en haut. Elle se dandina quelque peu.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Elle vit une lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme et un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Osait-elle se moquer d'elle ?

\- Emma Swann. Je m'appelle Emma Swann. Je suis nouvelle dans l'immeuble, nous avons aménagé ici depuis deux jours avec mon copain.

\- Enchantée, Miss Swann. Régina Mills.

Elle tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main, dès qu'elle toucha les mains d'Emma, elle ressenti un coup électricité qui lui traversa tout le corps. Elle retira immédiatement sa main. Électricité statique, pensa-t-elle.

\- Et moi, c'est Henry. Régina sortit encore une fois de ses pensées quand son fils prit la parole.

\- Enchanté Henry...

Le bip retentit, elle vit Emma sortir de l'ascenseur puis du hall d'entrée et Henry qui lui tirait le bras.

\- Maman vient. Nous allons être en retard.

Décidément ce matin, quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi déstabilisée que cela auparavant face à une personne.

Elle déposa son fils à l'école puis se rendit à la compagnie de sécurité de son immeuble. Étant propriétaire, elle avait accès aux vidéos des caméras de surveillance. Elle avait prétexté à la compagnie de sécurité qu'il y avait eu un tag dans le couloir menant à son appartement et qu'elle souhaitait trouver le fautif. Bien sur, son statut de procureur lui conférait un passe droit rapide et toutes les démarches nécessaires aux visionnages des vidéos furent vite oublier par le patron de la société. Elle dut attendre cependant 2 jours pour visionner les images, la personne travaillant aux archives étant en arrêt maladie. C'est pour cela, que 2 jours après qu'une blonde lui avait fermé la porte au nez, elle était enfin prête à mettre un visage sur une voix.

\- Bonjour, je suis Régina Mills. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Humbert.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes en avance, je vais vous faire patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Patienter, patienter, elle avait déjà attendu 2 jours, elle ne perdrait pas encore 1 minute de plus. Il fallait qu'elle résout le mystère rapidement pour mettre en place son plan diabolique. Elle regarda d'un œil sévère la standardiste et lui dit :

\- Vous avez intérêt à décrocher immédiatement votre téléphone et à appeler Mr Humbert. Et ne faites pas répéter deux fois car sinon c'est mon téléphone que je décroche et je peux vous assurer que c'est la dernière fois aujourd'hui que vous verrez ces bureaux ou d'autres d'ailleurs.

La standardiste resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de rapidement chercher un numéro et de le composer.

\- Mr Humbert, Madame Mills est arrivée. Et je pense que vous devriez la recevoir de suite... Très bien... Je la fais monter.

Régina jubila, cela faisait longtemps mais elle n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe depuis le lycée. Le jeu avec cette mystérieuse blonde pouvait débuter, jeu qu'elle comptait bien gagner.

\- Madame Mills, bonjour. Asseyez-vous. Dit Mr Humbert.

Ce sourire qu'il affichait, Régina, le connaissait trop bien. Elle avait connu dans sa vie pas mal de prétendants. Encore un, se disait-elle. Certes, il n'était pas si mal que cela mais elle savait de suite qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Ou pour un soir, certainement.

\- Bonjour, Mr Humbert.

\- Oh appelez moi, Graham, s'il vous plaît.

Si prévisible, pensa-t-elle, elle devait cependant revenir sur la première raison de sa venue, la blonde sur la vidéo, avant de penser à jouer un peu avec ce Graham.

\- Très bien mais passons rapidement aux choses sérieuses. La vidéo, s'il vous plaît. Et puis ensuite, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire...

Au ton qu'elle utilisa pour cette dernière phrase, elle vit Graham baisser les yeux et rougir. Intéressant, se dit-elle.

\- Oui, tout de suite, Madame. Par contre, je ne comprends pas, j'ai eu beau regarder la vidéo, je n'ai pas vu de tagueur... Pourtant c'est bien le jour que vous nous avez précisé.

\- Mettez la vidéo sur l'heure de 20h à peu près.

Graham avança la vidéo et arriva à l'heure demandée par la brune.

\- Très bien, maintenant avancez rapidement mais il faut que je puisse quand même visionner les images. Stop. Elle commençait à apercevoir la blonde mais de dos. Doucement maintenant.

Elle revoyait les images d'i jours en vidéo. Un homme toquant à sa porte, elle qui l'ouvrait et qui la refermait aussitôt. La blonde qui essayait de retenir la porte et qui la fermait par la suite. L'homme complètement stoïque et la jeune femme s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Il ne suffit à Régina que de quelques secondes de plus pour pouvoir mettre enfin un visage sur sa prochaine victime. Mais aussi un nom : ce visage, elle l'avait déjà vu et c'était il n'y a même pas une heure dans un ascenseur. Emma Swann. Pas besoin de chercher loin, c'était sa nouvelle voisine de pallier et cerise sur le gâteau sa locataire. Ce ne serait qu'une formalité, pensa-t-elle.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter la vidéo, j'ai eu ce qu'il me faut.

\- Mais...

\- Vous aviez raison, il n'y a aucun tagueur sur cette vidéo. Ce ne sert à rien de continuer.

\- Très bien. Mais...

Graham ferma la vidéo et Régina se leva, prête à partir., il l'interpella. Au son de sa voix, Graham semblait peu sûr de lui. Mais comment l'être, Régina dégageait une telle prestance, que quasiment toutes les personnes qu'elle côtoyait, étaient déstabiliser en sa présence.

\- Madame Mills... Je me demandais... si vous accepteriez de dîner un soir avec moi.

\- Demain soir, passez me prendre à 20h, ne soyez pas en retard. Pas besoin de vous donner l'adresse, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut dans votre bureau.

Sur ces paroles Régina quitta le bureau sans laisser le temps à Graham de répondre. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il n'aurait rien à dire et qu'elle seule avait le pouvoir, de choisir si oui ou non ils allaient se voir. Régina rejoignit ensuite son travail avec la ferme intention d'avoir rapidement sa vengeance sur Emma Swann.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'Emma et Neal habitaient ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la reprise des cours après 1 semaine de « vacance » pour les révisions. Elle commençait petit à petit à s'habituer à l'idée que Neal vivait 24h/24 et 7j/7 avec elle et que c'était certainement les premières journées d'une longue liste de journées ensemble.

A son réveil, elle sentit la place vide à côté d'elle dans le lit, Neal commençait les cours 2 heures avant elle. Il était parti certainement depuis un bon moment. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda l'heure, son corps fit un bon du lit. Elle allait être encore en retard. Il lui restait encore 20 minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Il fallait qu'elle déjeune, se prépare en 10 minutes et elle avait 10 minutes de marche avant d'arriver.

Elle sortit 10 minutes plus tard, comme prévu, de son appartement. Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur au cas où, s'il ne s'ouvrait pas immédiatement, elle prendrait les escaliers. Quand elle entendit la sonnerie de l'ouverture des portes, elle se dit finalement que c'était peu être un jour de chance. Elle se pressa pour entrer dans la cabine et appuya sur 0. Les portes se refermèrent quand elle entendit :

\- Attendez !

Machinalement, elle mit sa main devant les portes pour empêcher la fermeture. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme brune se matérialisa devant elle, et tenait un enfant par la main.

\- Vous montez ou vous descendez ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je descends.

La brune entra dans la cabine avec son fils mais Emma remarqua que pas une seconde, elle n'avait cesser de la regarder.

\- Emma Swann.

Elle vit la brune sursauter et revenir à la réalité. Elle était indéniablement une très jolie femme, qui paraissait très sure d'elle. Mais un court instant, Emma ressentit la gêne de la brune au moment où celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son regard sur Emma, ce qui l'amusa.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Emma vit que la brune tentait de retrouver son charisme habituel.

\- Emma Swann. Je m'appelle Emma Swann. Je suis nouvelle dans l'immeuble, nous avons aménagé depuis deux jours avec mon copain.

\- Enchantée, Miss Swann. Régina Mills.

Régina Mills. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais impossible de s'en souvenir. Régina lui tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main, dès qu'elles se touchèrent, le cœur d'Emma rata un mouvement. Régina retira immédiatement sa main. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Et moi, c'est Henry. Le petit garçon à côté de Régina, sortit Emma aussi de ses pensées.

\- Enchanté Henry...

Quand elle se rendit compte, elle était sortie machinalement de la cabine d'ascenseur et rapidement à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Car son esprit était resté sur une brune dans une ascenseur. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur et vit Régina prendre Henry dans ses bras. Un sourire s'installa alors sur son visage. Le regard que posait Régina sur Henry transmettait tout l'amour que celle-ci lui portait, elle n'avait jamais vu regard aussi beau. Quand elle s'aperçut que Régina était en mouvement, elle regarda sa montre. Son sourire fut vite oublié.

\- Merde. Cria-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il ne lui restait plus que 5 minutes pour arriver en cours. Elle se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'elle ne put.

Durant toute la journée de cours Emma ne pensa qu'à ce matin dans l'ascenseur. 2 têtes brunes qui lui inspiraient confiance. Elle allait certainement se faire une amie de plus à Boston.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, l'histoire se construit petit à petit.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Emma tente de se faire une nouvelle amie et Régina, une nouvelle ennemie.


	3. Premières disputes

**Voilou, la suite. Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres. Tous les combiens, je sais pas ça va dépendre de mon inspiration et de mon emploi du temps ^^**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont commenté les premiers chapitres et à ceux qui me suivent. ;) J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie aussi. Allez, je vous laisse la découvrir.**

* * *

 **Premières disputes.**

Le lendemain matin, Emma espéra recroiser la brune dans l'ascenseur mais son espoir fit vain. La journée en cours passa lentement. Et le soir venu, Neal l'attendait déjà chez eux.

Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, Neal l'attrapa et la plaqua contre la porte. Il déclencha un baiser qui se voulait passionnel mais Emma y mit fin rapidement. Elle n'avait pas envie de plus maintenant, elle revenait d'une journée de cours et avait juste une envie, prendre une douche et toute seule.

Elle aimait faire l'amour avec Neal mais ce n'était pas non plus l 'extase, même s'il fallait se l'avouer, il était le meilleur coup qu 'elle n'est jamais eu. Emma mettait la faute sur ses blocages affectifs, elle ne se laissait pas aller à cent pour cent pendant l'acte et simulait souvent l'orgasme avec lui ou les autres précédemment.

\- Que me vaut cette accueil ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Cela fait 3 jours que nous sommes dans cette appartement et nous n'avons pas fêté comme il se doit notre emménagement ensemble. Je te propose donc de prendre la douche que tu attends depuis que tu es entrée...

Elle ne pouvait pas dire que Neal ne la connaissait pas.

\- … et qu'ensuite nous allons dîner au restaurant. Et la robe est de rigueur ce soir...

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, je t'emmène dans un endroit chic. Allez, tu as une heure pour te préparer.

De toutes les relations qu'elle avait eu, Neal était de loin, celui qui prenait le plus soin d'elle. Il ne la brusquait jamais, la surprenait tout le temps et Emma appréciait le côté protecteur de Neal. Elle se complaisait dans cette relation, Neal lui donnait cette stabilité qu'elle avait tant recherchée de nombreuses années. Elle s'était faite à l'idée de ne pas connaître le côté passionnel avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'était dit que cela n'était certainement pas pour elle. Emma avait essayé pourtant, plus jeune elle avait enchaîné les conquêtes masculines. Des relations qui duraient au plus trois mois, au pire une nuit.

Quant aux femmes, elle était sortie une fois avec une certaine Ruby, elle l'avait embrassée mais avait préféré stopper court. Car dès le baiser, elle avait su qu'il n'y aurait eu rien de plus qu'une belle amitié. Amitié qui deux ans après était toujours présente. Elle n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience car Ruby fut la dernière conquête d'Emma avant que celle-ci ne se décide à enfin se mettre en couple avec Neal.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, Emma et Neal était assis dans un restaurant chic de Boston, Neal connaissait le serveur et il avait réussi à avoir une des meilleure table du restaurant. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards mais pouvait voir les autres tables et avaient une vue imprenable sur Boston.

Alors que leur dîner avançait et qu'ils échangeaient leurs premières impressions sur leurs vies ensembles. Emma vit du coin de l'œil, une silhouette qu'elle avait déjà rencontré un jour auparavant.

\- Emma ?

\- Excuses-moi mais je crois avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais...

Elle se leva discrètement de la chaise pour confirmer ces dires, Neal suivit son regard mais il ne reconnaissait personne dans le restaurant. Emma sourit quand elle fut sure.

\- Je ne reconnais personne. Dit Neal. Une personne de ta promotion ?

\- Non, non...

Emma suivit toujours du regard Régina qui se déplaçait dans le restaurant, un homme la suivait, tira la chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit et s'assit en face de Régina à son tour.

\- Ah les hommes... Dit Emma, plus pour elle même que pour Neal.

\- Je te dérange ? Nous dînons ensemble et tu oses suivre du regard quelqu'un ? Taquina Neal.

\- Pardon. C'est Régina Mills. Dit Emma, qui se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers Neal.

\- Régina Mills ? Tu me rassures au moins tu la regardais elle mais pas l'homme avec elle.

Neal n'était pas de nature jaloux. Mais ces quelques mots avaient suffit à Emma pour qu'elle devienne toute rouge et qu'elle en perde son latin, comme prise en faute.

\- Euhh ouii... Euuh... Régina Mills, je t'en avais parlé hier soir... Je l'ai rencontré hier matin dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble avec son enfant, Henry. L'homme qui l'accompagne doit être certainement son mari ou son compagnon.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était belle mais tu t'es trompée, elle est magnifique.

En entendant, ces propos Emma sentit un sentiment nouveau jaillir en elle, la jalousie. Du plus, profond d'elle, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ressenti une seule fois. Alors quand « Heyyyy, pas touche ok ? » sortit pour Neal, elle s'étonna du ton sec qu'elle utilisa et du regard qu'elle lui lança.

Neal fut surpris aussi, il n'avait jamais vu de jalousie chez Emma. Peut-être qu'habiter ensemble était un déclic pour elle. Il aurait certainement les trois petits mots qu'il attendait tant, bientôt.

\- Ne soit pas jalouse, je ne suis qu'à toi et à personne d'autre.

Malgré, les propos rassurants que tenaient Neal, Emma n'arrivait pas à faire partir ce nouveau sentiment et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait la table de Régina et de son compagnon, ce sentiment grandissait.

* * *

Emma avait réussi tant bien que mal à tenir jusqu'au dessert. Elle fut soulager quand elle passa enfin le pas de sa porte. Neal qui était juste derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et se colla dans son dos.

\- Hey, je rigolais au restaurant. Tu sais bien que je ne regarde que toi, Emma.

En disant ces mots, il parsemait des bisous dans le cou d'Emma. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier cette soirée, elle avait commencé parfaitement mais dès l'arrivée de la brune avec son compagnon, tout avait basculé. Elle écarta les mains de Neal et alla se changer dans la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle retrouva Neal dans leur lit. D'humeur câline ce soir, Neal se pencha sur Emma pour l'embrasser. Elle se tourna dos à lui pour lui couper court à toute envie.

\- Emma, je t'aime, tu sais cela. Tu n'as rien à craindre de cette Régina.

S'en était trop, Emma se leva, prit son oreiller et alla s'allonger sur le canapé sans dire un mot.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois, qu'Emma agissait comme ça envers Neal. D'habitude, c'était son meilleur confident mais ce soir, elle n'avait rien à lui dire car elle-même ne savait pas quoi penser. La jalousie était un sentiment qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, cela embrouillait ses pensées.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Neal se leva et essaya de faire le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller Emma qui avait passé sa nuit sur le canapé. Elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil, elle avait ressassé la soirée toute la nuit. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement de la vielle. Le matin quand elle entendit Neal, elle fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'affronter. Elle n'était pas prête encore.

Elle n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et heureusement car elle n'aurait rien pu suivre. Elle devait réviser pour ses partiels qui se rapprochait à grand pas. Son professeur de droit leur avait conseillé de commander un livre qui leur permettrait de mieux appréhender les partiels. Le connaissant, cela signifiait, « lisez-le, il risque fortement de tomber lors des épreuves ». Il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle ne réussisse pas sa dernière année. Elle avait tant sacrifié dans sa vie pour arriver où elle en était aujourd'hui, que ce n'était pas cinq cents pages de lectures qui allait la faire peur à un mois des épreuves finales.

Elle se connecta sur internet et acheta le livre. Il arrivait normalement dans une semaine ça lui laissait le temps de le lire et de faire des fiches.

Ce rêve de travailler dans un commissariat, elle l'avait depuis environ dix ans, c'était quasiment pendant la même période où elle rencontra Neal. Servir la population, résoudre des enquêtes, protéger la nation... Elle avait longtemps hésiter plus jeune, mais une des erreurs de sa jeunesse l'avait faite atterrir dans un commissariat et le policier en charge de l'enquête avait réussi à lui faire changer sa vision de la vie. Dès lors, elle avait su que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle passa ainsi la journée à réviser. Vers l'heure de 15h, elle entendit des bruits de talons puis de clé. Elle sauta du canapé et regarda par le judas optique.

Elle avait bien imaginé, c'était Régina qui rentrait dans son appartement seule. Emma avait fait le rapprochement, concernant l'histoire de la porte au nez, avec Régina quand elle l'avait croisé dans l'ascenseur. Vu qu'elle avait rencontré tous ses voisins de pallier, il ne restait plus grand monde donc quand Régina avait débarqué dans l'ascenseur, Emma avait compris. Mais, de nature à pardonner facilement Emma ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Elle était même prête à aller s'excuser de son comportement. Elle avait sur réagi et s'en voulait.

Quand la porte de Régina claqua, Emma sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Neal avait raison, elle était magnifique. C'était l'occasion où jamais de faire connaissance avec elle et de démarrer pourquoi pas une relation amicale. A part Neal, Ruby et quelques amis à Neal, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle connaissait grand monde.

Emma repassa par la salle de bain, retoucha son maquillage et sa coiffure et se décida à aller sonner chez Régina.

\- Bonjour, Miss Swann.

\- Bonjour, Régina. Appelez-moi, Emma, s'il vous plaît.

\- C'est Mlle Mills pour vous... « Mlle » elle n'était donc pas mariée à l'homme d'hier soir, pensa Emma. … Et je me tiendrai à Miss Swann. Je ne suis en rien votre amie.

Ce ton Emma le reconnut, immédiatement, c'était le ton qu'avait employé Régina la première fois. Celui qui l'avait électrisé. Là, rien ne changeait sauf qu'elle était venue pour s'excuser et tenter une autre approche qu'une porte au nez.

\- Très bien, Mlle Mills. Je vois que vous m'avez reconnu à votre ton. Je suis venue m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je n'aurai pas dû vous fermez la porte au nez. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Donc pour me faire pardonner, je voulais vous inviter à prendre un café pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Emma n'en revenait pas elle-même, venait-elle d'inviter une femme à prendre un café ?

\- De un, si mon ton ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à sonner à d'autres portes que la mienne et de deux sachez bien une chose miss Swann, votre amitié ne m'intéresse guère. Vous avez voulu jouer avec moi la première fois, très bien jouons. Mais vous allez vous rendre bien vite compte, que vous vous êtes trompée de personne.

Emma était choquée. Elle était venue s'excuser et au lieu de ça, Régina lui avait comprendre que la guerre était lancée entre elles deux. Emma avança de deux pas et vint se poser juste à quelques centimètres de la brune. Elle ancra son regard dans le regard chocolat de la brune et lui dit droit dans les yeux :

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur Régina...

En entendant son prénom, Régina baissa les yeux une fraction de seconde, car Emma osait la défier et elle en fut surprise. Fraction de seconde qu'elle regretta immédiatement car en voyant le regard vert émeraude, elle savait qu'Emma l'avait vu. Elle se ressaisit pour ancrer à nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde. Emma continua.

\- ...Eh oui. Vous n'aurez pas pas mon Mlle Mills car je ne vous respecte pas. J'étais venue pour présenter mes excuses et vous ne les saisissez pas tel est votre choix. Mais un jour viendra où se sera à votre tour de vous excuser et à ce moment là, vous regretterez de pas avoir saisi la chance une fois. Plus grande sera ma victoire.

Elles étaient maintenant toutes proches l'une de l'autre. Leurs souffles étaient de plus en plus bruyant et leurs regards de plus en plus noir. Emma recula rapidement et ferma à nouveau la porte au nez de Régina avant que celle-ci ne dise un mot.

L'une comme l'autre fermèrent les yeux quelques instants, l'échange précédent étaient si intense qu'elles ne voyaient plus le monde extérieur, seules elles deux existaient à ce moment, il fallait ainsi revenir petit à petit dans la réalité. Ni Régina, ni Emma n'avait vécu cela auparavant.

Quand leurs esprits furent à capable à nouveau de penser. Emma retourna dans son appartement en claquant la porte. Elle alla directement prendre un douche pour se calmer. Elle en avait connu des personnes qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin, ce n'était pas Régina qui allait la faire flancher. Mais, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle allait certainement se brûler quelques plumes au passage de cette brune incendiaire.

Régina, quant à elle, resta quelques instants supplémentaire figée. Emma lui avait encore claqué la porte au nez. Décidément, son adversaire avait du répondant et elle aimait cela car c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait ouvertement l'affronter. Sa vengeance s'annonçait donc très palpitante. Elle ne laisserait à Emma aucun instant de répit.

* * *

Spoilers: dans le prochain chapitre, les coups bas vont commencer de la part de Régina.


End file.
